All or Nothing
by MissNovelist
Summary: Songfic!!! I write too many songfics...anyway, it's a Taiora with a dash of Mimato, a pinch of Takari, a smudge of Kouyako, and a hint of an original couple. R/R!!! })i({


Wassopers

Wassopers? How are ya? Anyway, this ficcie's just a lil Taiora. Don't worry, I'm still continuing A 

New Generation. I needed a break. This is a songfic...you probably can tell I'm on a songfic 

craze all of a sudden...on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do not own the song 'All or Nothing' by O-Town. Try to sue, 

and you won't even get my Yama and Ken plushies!

Summer had finally began for us. I didn't have any plans for the summer, well except for 

hanging out with my friends. Oh, by the way, I'm Taichi Kamiya, but you can call me Tai. I'm 17 

years old and I just graduated from Odaiba High.

"TAI!!! MATT'S ON THE PHONE!!!"

That was my little sister Hikari, or Kari for short. She's 14 years old.

"I GOT IT!!!"

"Tai? I have great news!"

That's my best friend, 17 year old Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. What's his great news? He probably 

beat another band on the charts or something.

"What's the news?"

"Mimi's coming back for the whole summer!"

16 year old Mimi Tachikawa is Matt's girlfriend. She lives in America, but she and Matt always 

K.I.T. You should see Matt's phone bill.

"Cool. We haven't seen her in a while. When's she coming?"

"Two days from now. I'm so happy!!!"

"Sheesh...would you mind being any louder? You already broke my eardrums."

"Sorry! Well, anyway, we're going to have a party for her when she gets here. Some of her old friends are invited and it's at my house." (A/N: Let's just say that he moved and has a bigger house.)

"Alright. Oh geez. Kari wants to use the phone. I'll see ya soon."

"Ok, bye."

__

Two Days Later

~~~~~

Matt and I had just finished decorating the garage. Mimi was going to come real soon.

"I'll go and pick up Mimi now. Do you want to come with me, Tai?"

"Nah. I told Sora I'd pick her up from her tennis game. Tell Mimi I said hi."

"Sure."

I watched as Matt walked out the door. I guess it was my turn to leave. In case you didn't know, 

17 year old Sora Takenouchi is my girlfriend. She has been for a long time. Hopefully, nothing 

will come between us.

"Hey Tai!"

"Hey Sora." I gave her kiss on the cheek. "How'd you do?"

"Pretty good, I guess. Let's get going! I wanna see my best friend!"

Once we got to Matt's house all the digidestined were there, including Mimi.

"Hey everyone!"

"Hi Tai! Hi Sora!" Mimi greeted us with hugs and sat back down.

"So how's school been, Mimi?"

"Joe don't you have anything else to talk about?"

Typical. Joe Kido, who's 18 by the way, was in college and still liked talking about school. 

"Come on you guys! Let's dance!"

While all of us were dancing, I noticed that Sora was gone. 

"Hey Matt, where'd Sora go?"

"I dunno. You can go and look for her if you want to."

I decided I would. I looked around in the kitchen, the living room, practically everywhere. 

Except...I opened the door to Matt's bedroom and I found her. I wasn't happy to see her though. 

She was kissing Jeff Nakizato, a friend of mine! (A/N: Ooo…you all knew that was coming, didn't you?)

"Oh my gosh! Tai, I can explain everything!"

"Look Sora. I don't have the time and I guess you don't have the time for me." I walked the door, 

slightly annoyed at Sora, yet still a little sad.

"Tai...Jeff, you dork! This is all your fault! Nobody would find out...psh."

"Chill, Sora."

"Chill? Chill?! You expect me to chill when my boyfriend saw me kissing another guy?! I don't 

think so."

I walked quickly to the garage, trying to ignore everyone else.

"Tai, did you find Sora?" That was 16 year old Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, the brains of the group. I 

ignored him and took my jacket off a chair.

"What's wrong, Tai?" 14 year old Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi, Kari's boyfriend and Matt's brother, asked me. I just ignored him, too. I went over to the front door and reached for the knob when someone stopped me. It was 14 year old Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya. 

"Tai! Stop trying to avoid us! What happened?" I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I caught Sora kissing Jeff in Matt's room. There. I said it. Are you happy?" 

I walked out the door, leaving Davis with a shocked look on his face.

~~~~~

Sora called so many times telling me how sorry she was. I didn't believe her. After what she 

did, I thought that she couldn't be forgiven. We weren't officially broken up, but we didn't spend 

time with each other anymore.

I heard the phone ring, but I refused to pick it up. I already knew it was Sora.

"TAI!!! PHONE!!!"

I thought about it for a minute, then decided I should talk to her.

"Hello? Tai?"

"What is it Sora?"

"I've been thinking, and if you're going to ignore me or leave me unforgiven, then we shouldn't be 

together anymore. Is that ok with you, Tai?"

"Whatever. If that's what you want, then it's fine with me."

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

With that I hung up the phone. All of a sudden, I felt that I should have said no. I felt sad and worried about what would happen to Sora without me by her side. I was sorry for myself. I wanted to call her back, but we were over. If I said I wanted to be together, who knows what would happen?

I was thinking about how I would tell her, then I thought of something.

__

A Week Later

~~~~~

All the digidestined were at Matt's sold-out concert. I was watching every person from backstage. Mimi was so crazy. Watch out Jun, Matt has a new number 1 fan. Matt had just finished one of his songs.

"Hey everyone! Now, my friend Tai will sing us a song he wrote. For those of you who've heard him sing before, he's improved. Alright Tai!"

"Hi guys! Before I start, I'll tell you why I wrote this song. About a week ago, I caught my girlfriend kissing another guy. Later on, she kept calling my house telling me to forgive her, but I didn't. She called one last time and told me that we should break up. After a while, I decided that I needed her back. Sora Takenouchi, this is for you."

~~~~~

__

I know when he's been on your mind

That distant look is in your eyes   
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over

It's not the way I choose to live  
and something somewhere's gotta give  
as sharing this relationship gets older, older

~~~~~

Sora was shocked. She just kept staring at me.

~~~~~

__

You know I'd fight for you but 

how could I find someone who isn't even there?

I've had the rest of you, now I want the best of you

I don't care if that's not fair

~~~~~

I was looking at her straight in the eye and I smiled. I wasn't sure if she wanted to get back with me, but I knew that she was happy.

~~~~~

__

Cuz I want it all

Or nothing at all

There's nowhere left to fall

When you reach the bottom it's now or never

Is it all?

Or are we just friends

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call 

You leave me here with nothing at all

~~~~~

Mimi, being the hopeless romantic that she is, was growing teary-eyed. 15 year old Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, Izzy's girlfriend, was also breaking down in tears.

~~~~~

__

There are time it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it  
Then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you could see  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it

~~~~~

I could see Kari singing along. She probably snuk in my room and looked at the lyrics or something. T.K. had his arm around her shoulder. They were a cute couple, like Sora and I were.

~~~~~

__

Don't make me promises 

baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I've had the rest of you, now I want the best of you

It's time for show and tell

~~~~~

15 year old Ken Ichijouji and his girlfriend, 15 year old Yuki 'Krystal' Mashiro, were hugging each other. It reminded me of Sora and I. (A/N: Yuki is an original character.)

~~~~~

__

Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all?

Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing

~~~~~

All the people were smiling, crying, or hugging their boyfriend or girlfriend. I was happy that they all liked the song.

~~~~~

__

Cuz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room   
Nowhere inside for me in your life

Cuz I want it all  
Or Nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never

~~~~~

Looking at everyone's sad faces and all the couples made me start to cry a little. I looked back at Sora. She was now smiling and tears were coming down her cheeks.

~~~~~

__

Is it all?

Or nothing at all? 

There's nowhere left to fall

When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all?

Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call   
You leave me here with nothing at all

~~~~~

When the concert was over Matt and I met with the others.

"You did good, Tai. Hard to believe that your voice has gotten better." That was 11 year old Iori 'Cody' Hida. He was right, though. My voice was better.

"Thanks. You guys were a great audience."

"Tai…"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Did you really mean it? That you wanted to get back together? Because if you were telling the truth…" I cut her off.

"Sora. I just want the best of you. I want it all or nothing."

I pulled her into a soft kiss. When we pulled apart, we looked at each other and smiled.

That was one of my best fics ever, IMO. Oh yeah, Krystal (or Yuki) is an original character. You can see her picture in PikaChan and Daikari-chan's site. It's in the request section. Anyway, did you like it? Ok, I admit this changes everything about ep. 50 in 02, but it's only a fic. I hope you liked it. Any comments? Flames? Beanie Babies? Send them to [Superstar88023@aol.com][1] or just review the fic. Buh-bye! })I({

__

  
  


__ __

   [1]: mailto:Superstar88023@aol.com



End file.
